Michelle, a irmã de Nélson
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Bart relembra do passado e de um grande amor: Michelle, a nova colega de classe de Lisa e sua aluna particular. Mas havia um problema: Nélson Muntz, o irmão ciumento dela. Como isso se resolverá? BartxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Michelle, a irmã de Nélson**

**Capítulo 1.**

20 horas. Casa de Bart Simpson. Mais precisamente, na casa de um Bart Simpson de 27 anos que, no momento, via um álbum de fotografias antigo, enquanto seu filho de 5 anos montava um quebra-cabeça no tapete.

Nas fotos, se via duas crianças de 9 e 10 anos que faziam diversas coisas: brincando nos balanços, rindo juntas, lendo gibis...

Foi o bastante para Bart sorrir ternamente. Ele lembrava muito bem daquela época.

* * *

Tudo começou numa noite na casa dos Simpsons. Era hora do jantar e só faltava a Lisa na mesa, mas, quando ela chegou, todo mundo percebeu que ela estava de péssimo humor. Era estranho, considerando que era o 1° dia de aula.

**Marge: ***preocupada* Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola, Lisa?

**Lisa: ***emburrada* Nem me fale! A nova aluna da minha classe é uma repetente e LOGO EU fui escolhida pra dar aulas à ela!

**Bart: ***entediado* E qual é o problema? Você já deu aulas particulares muitas vezes, não deu?

**Lisa: **Não pra irmã do meu ex!

**Bart: **Seu ex? *ficando assustado* ELA É IRMÃ DO NÉLSON?

**Lisa: **Sim! Ela se chama Michelle e tem 9 anos!

Na hora, Bart quase vomitou. Imaginou uma forma feminina do Nélson, com cabelo comprido e dentes pra fora.

**Homer: **Onde serão as aulas?

**Lisa: **Aqui em casa, a partir de amanhã!

Desta vez, Bart vomitou de vez.

**Marge: ***indignada* BART, SE CONTROLA!

**Bart: ***um pouco enjoado*_ Se o Nélson é durão, não há dúvidas de que a irmã dele__é igualmente durona! _Eu não fazia ideia de que o Nélson tinha uma irmã!

**Lisa: **Eles moraram um longe do outro! No caso da Michelle, ela morava com o Cobra até ele ser preso! Agora ela está morando com um amigo do Otto, que é motoqueiro!

**Bart: ***surpreso* Otto? O Otto que a gente conhece?

**Lisa: **Esse mesmo! Inclusive, ela começou a tocar na banda dele!

**Bart: ***refletindo* _Talvez eu deva rever meus pensamentos sobre a irmã do Nélson... ou não! Se ela morou com o Cobra... Melhor mesmo eu ficar longe dela!_

Entretanto, na tarde do dia seguinte, Michelle ia para a casa de Lisa ter sua primeira aula. Como conhecia bem Springfield, não teve dificuldade para achar a casa da família Simpson.

**Michelle: ***na frente da porta* _Deve ser aqui!_

Michelle bateu na porta.

Dentro da casa, Bart ouviu as batidas e, pelo horário, soube logo que a irmã de Nélson havia chegado para a aula particular com Lisa. Mesmo com medo, foi atender a porta.

Ao ver Michelle, Bart sentiu seu rosto corar e o coração acelerar. A garota era muito bonita para ser irmã do Nélson. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos compridos, olhos escuros e usava uma camiseta preta, calça verde-escura e sapatos pretos.

Na hora, Bart entendeu: foi amor a primeira vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Lisa: ***aparecendo na porta* Oi Mixe! Entra!

Michelle entrou na casa, passando por Bart, e dirigiu-se para a sala com Lisa. Ao "voltar ao normal", Bart as seguiu.

**Lisa: **Vai sentando no sofá que eu vou buscar meus livros!

Michelle concordou, colocando seus livros sobre a mesinha e sentando-se no sofá. Bart, um pouco envergonhado, sentou-se ao lado dela.

**Bart: **Então... Michelle Muntz, não é?

**Michelle: ***sorriso leve* Sim! E você é o Bart Simpson!

**Bart: ***surpreso* Como sabe o meu nome?

**Michelle: ***rindo* Você fez parte da banda "Companhia em Festa", junto com o meu irmão! *coçando a cabeça* Embora eu não tenha entendido por que a banda acabou! Deve ter acontecido algo no último show!

**Bart: ***sem jeito* Ahn... pois é! Sem querer ser indelicado, mas... você é mesmo irmã do Nélson?

**Michelle: ***suspirando* Sou... infelizmente! Não que eu não goste do Nélson, nem nada disso, mas... ele é um irmão muito ciumento!

**Bart: **Nunca vi esse lado do Nélson!

**Michelle: **Acredite: você ainda vai ver muito!

**Lisa: ***entrando na sala* Voltei! *empurrando Bart* Sai pra lá, Bart! Nós vamos estudar agora!

Bart ficou emburrado, mas saiu dali, indo para seu quarto. Tinha muito o que pensar. Estava apaixonado outra vez, como já tinha ficado por Jéssica, Jenny e muitas outras garotas. Entretanto, sentia que desta vez era diferente, embora não soubesse o porquê.

**Bart: **_Imagino como Nélson reagiria se soubesse que estou pensando isso da irmã dele!_

Foi aí que lembrou-se de um detalhe: Nélson, o valentão da classe com quem sempre tinha problema. A própria Michelle havia dito que ele era um irmão ciumento, o que significava que, se ficasse com ela, teria mais problemas com o Nélson do que antes.

**Bart: ***repreendendo a si mesmo* _Até parece que o Nélson pode ficar pior!_

Uma hora mais tarde, Bart ainda estava no quarto quando Lisa o chamou.

**Lisa: **Está a fim de sair conosco, Bart?

**Bart: ***desconfiado* Está brincando, não está?

**Lisa: ***cara de tédio* Quem me dera... Mas foi ideia da Mixe! Ela faz questão de que você vá conosco!

No final, o passeio não foi tão ruim assim quanto Lisa pensou que seria com a companhia de Bart. Os dois e Michelle tomaram milk-shakes no mercadinho do Apu, leram quadrinhos, foram ao parque andar nos balanços e jogar frisbe... até no boliche eles foram. Claro que Bart tirou muitas fotos, a maioria com Michelle.

Para ele, aquele foi o primeiro encontro que teve com a garota, mesmo que Lisa estivesse junto.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Voz: **O que está fazendo, papai?

Bart foi despertado de suas lembranças ao perceber que seu filho havia interrompido seu quebra-cabeça e estava parado ao seu lado.

**Bart: ***sorriso terno* Nada de mais, Tony! Estou apenas vendo um álbum antigo, quando eu tinha 10 anos!

**Tony: **Posso ver também?

**Bart: **Claro, senta aí!

Tony sentou no braço da poltrona e observou as fotos com seu pai. Ao virar a página do álbum, uma das fotos chamou a atenção de Bart: o primeiro show de Michelle com a banda do Otto que Bart foi, junto com suas irmãs.

Bart lembrou-se de uma confusão que aconteceu nesse mesmo dia, envolvendo Nélson e alguns garotos.

* * *

O show havia começado há 10 minutos. Bart e suas irmãs estavam na primeira fileira e o primeiro não perdia um movimento de Michelle, que tocava guitarra junto com Otto.

Apesar de ter tido uma má impressão de Michelle no início, ela e Lisa viraram grandes amigas. A loira percebeu que a irmã do Nélson não tinha quase nada dele, só o nariz, e ainda era menor que o dele.

Depois do show, os fãs da banda foram pedir autógrafos para os integrantes. Quando Bart foi pedir também, notou uma fila de garotos da sua idade ou até mais velhos esperando pra conseguir um autógrafo da Michelle.

**Lisa: ***sorriso maroto e segurando Maggie* Parece que você tem concorrentes, apaixonado!

**Bart: ***indignado* Eu não tô apaixonado, tá legal?

**Lisa: ***sarcasmo* Claro! E eu sou a princesa Isabel!

De repente, para a surpresa dos irmãos Simpsons, todo mundo que estava na fila saiu correndo. Ninguém entendeu nada, até verem Nélson com o punho levantado e um olhar ameaçador.

**Nélson: **TOQUEM NA MINHA IRMÃ E PODEM DIZER ADEUS AS SUAS VIDAS!

**Bart: ***irritado* Droga! A Michelle não estava brincando quando disse que o Nélson era um irmão ciumento! Como é que eu vou chegar perto dela agora?

**Lisa: ***sorriso cúmplice* Deixa comigo! Sei como distrair o Nélson!

Lisa foi até o Nélson e, inventando uma desculpa, o arrastou pra longe dali. Foi a deixa pra Bart falar com Michelle, mesmo tendo que levar Maggie junto, pois Lisa a tinha deixado com ele.

**Michelle: ***sorrindo* Olá, Bart! Achei que nunca viria pegar o seu autógrafo comigo! Como conseguiu passar pelo Nélson?

**Bart: **Minha irmã o está distraindo! Como ex-namorada dele, não é difícil pra ela fazer isso!

**Michelle: ***surpresa* Eles foram namorados? Eu não sabia! Lisa nunca me contou sobre isso!

**Bart: **Não é uma surpresa! Ela não gosta de lembrar!

**Michelle: ***entregando um papel* Bom, aqui está seu autógrafo! A gente se vê, Bart! _E espero que seja em breve!_

**Bart: **Com certeza! Até logo, Mixe! _Que esse "logo" chegue logo!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Bart começou a rir do nada, deixando seu filho curioso.

**Tony: **Do que está rindo, papai?

**Bart: **Ahn... estava rindo de uma piada que me lembrei!

**Tony: **Uma piada? Então conta pra mim! Adoro piadas!

**Bart: **Talvez mais tarde, Tony! Quando sua mãe chegar!

Tony fez beiço mas concordou, voltando ao seu quebra-cabeça, enquanto Bart continuava a observar o álbum. Finalmente havia chegado na parte que mais gostava: o encontro à sós que teve com Michelle.

* * *

Não era somente no show que Nélson bancava o irmão ciumento. Até no Colégio Elementar de Springfield ele agia assim: nunca deixava a irmã sozinha e espantava todos os garotos que chegavam perto dela, como Milhouse, Ralph e até os garotos populares.

Bart era o único que conseguia falar com Michelle, mas só quando Lisa conseguia distrair Nélson por algum tempo, o que não era fácil. Entretanto, um dia, Michelle conseguiu escapar da proteção do irmão e foi falar com Bart. Estava decidida a falar com ele.

**Michelle: ***correndo até ele* Bart, me espera! Preciso te fazer uma pergunta!

**Bart: **Pode falar, então! Não tem ninguém aqui!

**Michelle: ***sem graça* Eu queria saber se você... se você gostaria... de sair comigo! Hoje, à tardinha!

**Bart: ***surpreso* Ahn... eu adoraria, Michelle, mas... não será um problema pro seu irmão?

**Michelle: ***dando de ombros* Eu não tô nem aí pro que meu irmão pensa! Ele não pode me impedir de sair, já que não moramos juntos!

**Bart: **Se você diz, então está bem! Eu passo na sua casa ou você passa na minha?

**Michelle: **Como fui eu que convidei, eu passo na sua casa!

**Bart: **Combinado! Ih, lá vem o seu irmão! Já vou indo!

Bart saiu dali, antes de Nélson aparecer.

**Nélson: ***indignado* Onde é que você estava? Fiquei te procurando feito louco!

**Michelle: ***encarando-o* Pra sua irformação, Nélson, não preciso de uma babá!

**Nélson: **Com esse monte de caras atrás de você, precisa sim!

**Michelle: **É bom você não me atrapalhar hoje à noite, Nélson, ou você vai ver só!

Michelle saiu dali, sendo observada por Nélson.

**Nélson: ***desconfiado* _Hoje à noite? O que ela vai fazer hoje à noite? Hum... melhor ficar de olho nela! Tenho a sensação de que tem rapaz no meio!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

À tardinha, como combinado, lá estava Michelle indo para seu encontro. Só não sabia que alguém a vigiava: seu irmão Nélson. Ele a seguia discretamente e estranhou quando ela parou na frente da casa da família Simpson. Entretanto, logo entendeu ao ver Bart sair da casa e os dois irem embora dali juntos.

**Nélson: ***furioso* _Simpson... Eu devia saber!_

Bart e Michelle foram ao mesmo lugar onde Lisa tinha tido seu primeiro encontro com Nélson: o morro de Springfield. E, como eles, também trouxeram uma cesta de piquenique.

**Michelle: **Eu nunca parei muito pra observar as estrelas, mas Lisa tinha razão em aconselhar este lugar: é uma vista linda! Tanto do céu quanto da cidade!

**Bart: **Verdade!

**Michelle: **As estrelas não são lindas?

**Bart: ***olhando-a ternamente*_ Você é a mais linda delas, sem dúvida! _Ahn... sim, são lindas! Isso... te dá alguma ideia?

Michelle corou com a pergunta, mas ao olhar para Bart, pintou um clima. Logo os dois estavam trocando um beijo sob as estrelas.

**Voz: ***furiosa* EU SABIA!

Os dois interromperam o beijo, assustados, e notaram a presença de Nélson.

**Nélson: ***irritado* PREPARE-SE PRA APANHAR, SIMPSON!

Bart arrepiou-se de medo, mas Nélson não chegou a bater nele porque Michelle o impediu.

**Michelle: ***furiosa* AGORA FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA, NÉLSON! JÁ ESTOU FARTA DISSO! SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR COM ISSO E ME DEIXAR VIVER MINHA VIDA EM PAZ, VOU CONSEGUIR UM MANDATO PRA QUE FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! EU FUI BEM CLARA?

* * *

Bart sorriu marotamente ao lembrar-se da ameaça de Michelle naquela época. Quem diria que isso deteria o Nélson? No final, os dois tinham virado namorados e o namoro durou muito tempo.

**Voz: **Família, cheguei!

**Tony: ***correndo* MAMÃE!

Tempo o bastante para que Bart e Michelle se casassem.

**Michelle: ***notando o álbum nas mãos de Bart* Vejo que resolveu lembrar do passado!

Michelle foi até Bart e sentou-se em seu colo no sofá, com Bart rodeando sua cintura.

**Bart: ***dando um selinho em sua esposa* Acredite, querida: desse passado eu nunca deixarei de me lembrar!

FIM!


End file.
